Get out of my mind!
by MarvinKill
Summary: Two gods, two brothers and to much alcohol and secrets... what could possible go wrong? There are rape non-con elements but it’s not as bad as it sounds but it might trigger someone who is sensitive to this subject. Hence the warning.
1. DoNotDrinkWithFamily

How had he ended up here? He knew his brothers already thought he was a fuck up and an asshole but somehow he had made it all even worse in just one night.  
He could blame the alcohol, or even Bragi but if he was honest he had done this knowing full well what was happening.

Staring at the ceiling above him he listened to the soft breathing of the one person he had never expected to find in his bed, ever!

———————— the night before ————————

Anders had to admit that he hadn't wanted to open the door when someone knocked on it, as he knew it had to be one of his brothers. They had a key and didn't have to be buzzed in from the street. But then he realized that they were just as likely to just let themselves in if he didn't answer the door. It had seemed like a smart idea to give them the key in case he was to drunk to get into his apartment or had left his key somewhere again, but for now he questioned if he maybe had dug his own grave now.

He got up of the couch grumbling under his breath, wishing loudly that it wasn't Mike to come hurl insults at him again.  
He had been planning on getting drunk all on his own for a change and wasn't dressed to get out of his apartment but he wouldn't mind slamming a door in someone face. Maybe he should get a bolt for on the inside so he could make sure no one would get in when he didn't want his brothers unexpected house calls.

Swinging the door open just as someone knocked again he was at least relieved to not find Mike staring at him. Then again, Ty was one of the only brothers he could tolerate for longer periods of time as long as he wasn't mister gloomy and raising his gas bill.

"Hey, you've come to kill my fish again." He asked smirking, knowing it would annoy Ty.

"Hi." Ty huffed out annoyed ignoring Anders jest. "I just wondered if you wanted to hang out?" Ty's eyes darted across the room trying to see if Anders was alone.

"You sure you are at the right door? Mike's bar is a few blocks from here." Anders answered as he leaned against the door. He liked Ty but he was never sure on what kind of footing they were and it was not like Ty came over to hang out on a regular basis. Bragi was already annoying him with a lot of questions in his head and it sometimes made him a bit paranoid when his brothers were the reason. It was one of the things he had never told his brothers about, he could actually hear his god! He was pretty sure Ty couldn't talk to Hodr and Mike was to busy either ignoring Ullr or using his power to much. The only one who should be able to talk to his god was the family Oracle, but their grandfather Olaf was usually to drunk or high to even have a conversation with, so he was pretty sure Baldr was rather lonely in there.

"Nah, Mike is to busy with Sjöfn and I don't need his righteous bullshit right now." Ty answered as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, come in then." He answers as he holds the door fully open to let Ty in now that he is sure he isn't going to be blamed for anything. He does notice as Ty hesitates for a second before stepping in and making his way to Anders his living room. Well couch tv area. It's not like his apartment is big enough to have a living area.

"Did you have plans tonight?" Ty asks as he awkwardly stands in the room, watching as his brother moves to the kitchen to grab two glasses and open his freezer to grab a bottle of Vodka. "I was planning on getting drunk alone while watching something stupid on TV, but I'm sure that will work with you here as well." He answers as he pours the clear liquid in the glasses.

He grabs the glasses and the bottle and makes his way over to the couch, ushering his brother in front of him to take a seat. They settle next to each other on the couch and he hands one of the glasses to Ty and sets the bottle prominently on the coffee table before grabbing the remote to turn on his TV.  
Flicking trough the channels he just ends on a weird game show and settles back with his glass and stares at his very silent visitor. "So, What made you wander over here?" He asks rather bluntly. He knew he could be subtle but he just hated how long that route would take to get to the reason and to be honest he had to agree with Bragi. His brothers never showed up at his place if it wasn't because of trouble.

"I just didn't want to be alone and at least you won't judge me if I'm gloomy." Ty answers, taking a big sip from his drink.

"Can't really blame you being gloomy, I would be gloomy if I was Hodr and couldn't get laid." Anders smirked back at his brother.

"I can actually get laid!" Ty snaps back.

"Yes but you might freeze your partner to death, and that kind of puts a damper on it I'm sure."

"I just have to be careful." Ty sighs.

"Yes and I'm pretty sure that is easy when you are trying to have fun, and I won't lie, I would love to have my assistant warm and bubbly in the morning and not frozen like a popsicle."

The glare Ty gives him says enough, he knows it's his brothers soft spot to start about Dawn but contrary to popular believe he is rather fond of Dawn and he wouldn't mind her being with Ty if that didn't endanger her.

Ty finishes his drink in one big gulp setting his glass down loudly on the table before falling back against the couch staring angrily at the tv.

A shiver runs over Anders spine as the room cools down rather rapidly, downing his drink quickly he leans towards the table and fills up the two glasses again, smiling to himself because of his good choice in alcohol. Knowing the Vodka wouldn't freeze as fast as the wine he had wanted to drink. Handing one of the drinks to his brother he sits back as well, staring at the TV waiting for the room to warm up again.

Anders couldn't really be bothered with what was happening on the screen but he knew better then to upset his refrigerator brother any further. He was pretty sure Ty had no control over his powers when he was upset and he didn't want to end up with freezer burn so watching a stupid show in silence as he tried to get drunk as quick as he could to shut up Bragi, who kept nagging him.

"You know I would never hurt her." Ty suddenly said, breaking the silence that was hanging between them.

Anders pulled up one of his eyebrows as he looked at Ty. "I know, but you might do so accidentally."

"Don't you think I know that! Why do you think I'm just friends with her!" Ty snapped as the room temperature dropped a few more degrees.

Anders huffed out a little making a nice cloud just to annoy Ty again. "I know you wouldn't hurt her on purpose, so calm the fuck down before you turn me in a fish finger."

"You have to be a fish for that." Ty responded making Anders laugh and shake his head.

"Lighten up Ty and drink some more." Anders replies as he raises his own glass in encouragement.

They sit there drinking quietly for a while, Anders is pretty sure the bottle was full when he took it out of the freezer but as he again fills their glasses it only fills up the first glass. He gets up and staggers for a second before he manages to find his footing and get another bottle.

At least Ty has stopped moping and is slowly relaxing into the couch and staring at the new show that came on. Some sort of quiz that Anders has never seen before but he likes how Ty keeps shouting answers at the Tv so he's left it on. The room has gotten to a normal temperature again and he happily flops back on his couch.

"These people are so stupid! Everyone knows that the international court of justice is in The Hague!"

Anders just smiles at Ty but then Bragi starts up his nagging again and he closes his eyes for a second breathing deeply before turning his attention to the TV and away from his brother.

He lets out a laugh as he hears an annoyed huff from Ty when the contestants loose their round as they answered wrongly.

"If you know the answers maybe you should volunteer for the show." Anders laughs at Ty who looks annoyed at him.

"They only let dumb people on shows so people can laugh about how stupid they are."

Anders settles back against the cushions again, pulling his feet on the couch as Ty starts to shout at the TV again. In the end Anders has to admit it is rather nice to have his brother around without any real reason then just as company.

They watch another weird show after the quiz and finish off the second bottle before Ty tries to stand up. "I should go home." He lets out as he stumbles and falls back on the couch and starts to feel in his pockets for his car keys.

Anders shakes his head. "I wouldn't be a good older brother if I let you drive home now!"

"I'll walk, don't worry."

Anders laughs as he watches Ty try to stand up again and only barely manages to stand upright. "Just spend the night. You can take the couch or we can just share my bed like when we were kids."

Ty looks at Anders weirdly for a second. "I remember that! When da was angry I was scared and I would climb into your bed."

"Yeah, happened to often to be honest." Anders mumbled back as he got himself up taking a moment to get his balance in check before pushing Ty towards his bedroom.

"You were always so strong back then. You would let me sleep behind you in case dad would come." Ty continued as he followed Anders lead towards the back where the bedroom was located.

"Can we please stop discussing our depressing childhood!" Anders sighed as they entered his bedroom, which wasn't the biggest either with his huge bed.

"Where was Mike during those nights?" Ty asked as if he hadn't heard Anders.

"Mike had already moved the fuck out when he was 17, which I guess we can all understand with our situation at home." Anders replied as he took of his pants and socks and crawling in his bed. He contemplated brushing his teeth but he really didn't want to get up again and settled in bed.

He watched Ty take off his pants and socks and settle in next to him while Bragi's voice started to chant again. Anders huffs and lays back, closing his eyes. "Please don't freeze me in my sleep."

"I'll try" Ty sleepily replies.

Anders just lays there, staring at the ceiling as he tries to ignore the person next to him and hopes Ty will fall asleep quickly so he can do the same.

"Why doesn't Mike understand how hard it is to be Hodr and that I just really want to be just Ty again!"

Anders looks at Ty, of course he would now start to question everything with how drunk he is, but he was really hoping to just fall asleep instead of talking while in his bed.

"Mike likes his god I guess, even though he messes up because of it he blames himself and not his god." Anders replies. "He doesn't see how difficult we have it."

Anders watches as he sees Ty's drunken mind try to understand what he had said.

"I'm pretty sure he knows how bad Hodr is." Ty starts as he rolls on his side so he can stare at Anders. "Is it so bad I don't want to be him anymore."

"I do understand, Ty and I will help if you need that but I guess Mike is afraid to lose you because that is how I feel. Then again, it's hard to see how miserable you are and not want to try and change that." Anders was rather surprised how well he was still able to talk, usually after this amount of Vodka he would just crash in his bed and snore.

"Why don't you like Bragi?" Ty asks after a moment of silence.

Of course! Leave it to Ty to catch on to his little slip. "It's not that I don't like him but he can be difficult sometimes." He replies as he turns his head to stare at the ceiling again.

He feels Ty shift beside him and as he glances over he can see Ty has pushed himself up a little, supporting his head with his hand as he stares back at Anders. "You talk about Bragi as if he is a person!"

Damn it! Of course Ty gets drunk but can still follow a conversation while he keeps slipping up! "I guess Bragi is different then the other gods."

"How so?"

Anders rolls his eyes and turns himself away from Ty, wrapping the blanket around himself tightly. "Can't we just leave it and go to sleep!" He mutters.

"Oh, come on Anders! We never talk about this, maybe we wouldn't be so fucked up if we actually knew how we are all dealing with this!" Ty sits up even more during his speech, poking at Anders back.

Anders hates how much sense Ty actually makes but he doesn't know the danger of this either. Then again, how much harm could be done if Ty knew a little about what it was like to have Bragi.

"I can hear him." He whispers softly, not wanting to turn around.

Ty is silent for a while and Anders wonders if he fell asleep sitting up but before he can sneak a peek Ty suddenly asks a question.

"Like full on sentences or just feelings?"

"Not really good sentences but yes, I can hear his voice and he is annoying as fuck. Kinda like you are right now."

Ty ignores Anders little outburst at him. "So in English?"

"Yes, if he was speaking Norse I wouldn't be able to understand him now, would I?"

"Hodr doesn't speak to me..." Ty says clearly in thought.

"Don't take it personally, I'm pretty sure Mike and Axl can't hear their gods either." Anders says as he turns to look at the troubled face of Ty.

"I do get his feelings, like when he is angry or calm." Ty says as he finally realizes Anders is looking at him. "Maybe it would be easier if I could talk to him."

"Believe me! You don't want to talk to him. They are assholes."

Ty stares at Anders for a moment. "So what does Bragi talk about?"

The question he had wanted to avoid! Anders turns back on his side as he doesn't want Ty staring at him. Maybe if he just pretends to be asleep, Ty would get the hint and leave him the fuck alone.

"Anders?" Doubt clearly in Ty's voice.

Anders just stares at the wall ignoring his brother, is the best he can do.

"Anders!" Ty's voice is angry now, or maybe scared? Anders isn't sure but he doesn't want to answer his brother.

Suddenly a freezing hand touches his back and Anders yelps as he shoots up, plastering himself against his headboard. "Watch the fuck out, Ty!" He wraps the blankets around himself more tightly but now he is sitting across from Ty's questioning eyes.

"Just talk to me Anders!?" Ty asks again as he settles against the headboard without taking his eyes of his brother.

"Just promise me one thing, don't tell the others about all this." Anders is looking at his hands as his fingers play with the seem of his sheets.

Ty just stares at him for a moment before he nods his head when Anders eyes land on him.

"When you became Hodr, do you remember after the lightning had struck. At first you didn't feel much of a change. That it took a few days."

"Yes, I could still feel things the first few days till it slowly all faded away into nothingness." Ty supplies.

"The same with Bragi, I didn't hear him at first. Everything was still normal and Mike and Olaf explained what was going to happen and who I was now. That my powers were, poetry, although they didn't know what I could do with that yet. But I never heard them once say they could hear their Gods."

Ty just nodded, thinking back about his own experience and how stupid it all felt especially being told you were the God of all things cold and dark.

"Then Bragi started to talk, explaining things even though he can't really form proper sentences. I'm not sure why" Anders continues as he tries to make a coherent story while being drunk and Bragi saying things trough it all.

"Olaf had run off again and Mike was to busy with you and Axl and he never really liked me anyway especially of me living in his house." Looking over at Ty to make sure his brother was following his story he continued. "I started to experiment with my powers the way Bragi explained them but every time I would bring a girl home Mike and Val would be angry and upset at me. But when I tried to talk to Mike about my powers he told me not to use them and to just shut up about it."

Taking a deep breath. "Bragi didn't like it when I tried to ignore him, he would get angry and annoying and I would cave in and go out again, either to drink or do drugs just to try and shut him up. Which did kinda work but still every day he would whine and nag again that I should use my powers."

Looking over he could see the questioning look on his brothers face. "Apparently Bragi is addicted to sex or something because that is all he wants, all the time."

"Is that why you slept with Val? Ty asks, which didn't surprise Anders at all. He was pretty sure they all knew what had happened and making this connection wasn't hard even for a drunk person.

"Yes... but also very much no." Taking another deep breath he looked back at his hands. "I was angry and frustrated with Mike and also Bragi was telling me things I shouldn't have listened to. Then again I do still believe that Mike and Val were very wrong together and I already told him that many times before I turned 21."

Looking back over at Ty he could see the doubt on his brothers face. "I know what I did was very wrong, but at that time I wasn't that in control and I was very upset with Mike and I know it did break our already messed up family even more." Scratching his beard for a moment before continuing. "I am sorry for leaving you and Axl with Mike and leaving especially you after you turned 21 while I knew how shit Mike and Olaf were at being supportive."

"Yeah that was shitty too." Ty agreed. "Although I don't think Mike would have liked you coming around."

"Glad we got that all sorted out now, can we go to sleep now?" Anders tries but he can see his tactic is clearly transparent to Ty.

"Just a few more questions..." Ty starts as he keeps his eyes on Anders who just rolls his eyes. "So all the girls you sleep with is just because of Bragi? Because you don't seem to be having a hard time with that!"

"I'm not going to lie, I do enjoy that..." Anders just wishes that Bragi would just shut the fuck up right now!

"So why are you upset with him then?" Ty asks, his dark eyes piercing Anders who tries his best to school his features.

"Just, I don't know." Anders shrugs.

"What are you hiding Anders?!" Ty is like a dog with a bone, Anders just hates that quality of his brother so much right now.

Running his hand trough his hair a few times before running it down his face and into his beard. Should he tell Ty? Will Ty use this against him? Not very likely, Ty isn't really like that. Mike would use everything against him but his younger brother wouldn't. Maybe he would even understand.

"Bragi can use his powers on me." He lets out. Happy that it's cryptic enough, maybe it will throw Ty off this path.

"What?" Ty looks very doubtful at Anders.

"I... me... Anders is mortal. Bragi can use his powers on me." Wow perfect sentence! Well done.

"He's made you do things?" Clearly Ty isn't believing him with the look he is getting from his brother.

"Yes..." Anders lets out as he slowly shuffles down to lay back again. He really doesn't want to go down this line of questions.  
"What kind of things?" Ty asks, worry now apparent in his voice.

Anders rolls over again, turning his back towards his brother as he stares at the wall. "Can we just stop talking about this please!"

He feels Ty's hand on his shoulder and even though his sheets cover it he can feel the cold coming trough. "Anders, please! Don't shut me out now."

"Just leave it, Ty!" Shivering a little when the cold hand gets even worse.

"Was it illegal?" Ty whispers. Clearly his brother was making the wrong assumption now and he was getting more and more upset.

"No!" Anders lets out annoyed as he tries to pull on his sheet to make Ty remove his hand, which sadly doesn't happen.

"Did you hurt someone?" Concern was almost dripping off Ty's words now.

"No, Ty! Just leave it!" Now yanking the sheet which does the trick of dislodging Ty's hand.

It's quiet for a while and Anders lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he feels Ty settle under his sheets next to him.

"Did he hurt you?" Ty asks so softly Anders wonders if he can get away with just ignoring it. Sadly that does the opposite of what he had hoped.

"He did, didn't he?" Ty asks more loudly now.

"Shut up Ty!" Anders almost barks out as he tries to keep the pain inside.

Ty does in fact shut up now, although Anders is pretty sure this conversation will start again at some point. Maybe he is lucky it won't be tonight and maybe Ty will have forgotten in the morning because of the booze.

It's quiet for a long time and Anders is happy that right now, Bragi has decided to shut up as well. Not that he can sleep now as his mind is running circles and he hates how much he had to drink. He wouldn't have made these stupid mistakes if he had been sober and he wouldn't have to deal with Ty's questioning then.

He freezes as he feels Ty move beside him and he can feel Ty scoot over to him and wrap one of his muscular arms around him. It feels weird especially with Ty's body temperature and Bragi waking up again.

"I'm sorry." Ty whispers.

Anders relaxes a little. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry I've upset you then, but I always felt like I was alone with my feelings about my god. I never realized that you were struggling as well." Ty starts, clearly the alcohol had already started to wear off for him.

Anders shrugged. "It's okay, I never wanted to talk about it anyway."

Ty hugged him even closer making Bragi even more happy and Anders tried his best to ignore his god again even though that was rather hard.

"Maybe you should talk about it, you know I wouldn't tell anyone and maybe I can help in some way." Ty says as he lifts his head up again, leaning on his hand as he stares at Anders.

Anders thinks about it, maybe if he does say a little then maybe Ty will leave him alone. He takes a deep breath as he makes up his mind. "Bragi isn't only into women."

Ty is quiet for a moment before he whispers softly. "Girls?"

"NO!" Anders almost yelps at where his brothers mind has gone. "No, just no!"

It's quiet again for a few moment. "Men?"

Yup his brother finally made the right connection but now he isn't sure if he wanted his brother to find out at all.

"But you aren't into men?" Ty asks softly

"You really have to ask that?" Anders sighs back.

"Oh." Ty lets out.

Anders wonders when Ty will connect all the dots now, he's pretty sure if Ty was sober he would have made all the connections quicker.

When he feels Ty hug him closer he is pretty sure his brother has understood now.

"He made you sleep with men?" Ty whispers softly.

Anders knows that his silence is enough of an answer to Ty so he just does that and they just lay there huddled together for a while. He's sure his brother is deep in thought about everything he has revealed now and he wonders what Ty is thinking might actually be worse then it is now.

"It's different now." Anders whispers softly. He doesn't want his brother to think the worst things now.

"What do you mean?" Ty asks.

"Bragi and I have come to some sort of arrangement." Anders explains.

"What kind of arrangement."

"We mostly sleep with women, and once in a while when he fancies someone male and I am okay with that particular man I will not deny him. But if the guy really repulses me then he will let me be."

"That doesn't sound like an arrangement." Ty says as he looks questingly at Anders.

"It's better then being forced." Anders lets out. Clearly his brother doesn't understand what's it's like to know what you are doing while you can't stop yourself.

Ty settles back as he mulls things over and Anders knows it won't be long before Ty starts to ask questions again. He studies the pattern on the wall and wonders why he is suddenly talking about all this shit. He had promised himself never to reveal any of this!

"How many?"

"Maybe one or two a year." Anders knows it's better to just answer his brother now as Ty won't give up anymore.

He's pretty sure he can hear his brothers brain work as they lay there together in bed.

"How often is he interested in a guy?" Ty asks again.

"Every day."

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's why I keep steering him towards women every day." Anders confesses

"Ah."

The room goes quiet again for a while although when Ty asks the next question Anders knows why Ty had hesitated.

"What does he do with men?"

"Really, Ty?!!" Anders looks back at his brother angrily. "That's what you want to know?!"

"Sorry." Ty says softly. "I just wondered how deep it all went."

"Wrong word choice!" Anders huffs annoyed.

Ty is quiet for a minute as he tries to figure out what Anders had meant with wrong word choice. "So... all the way then."

"You're not making it any better, Ty!" Why was his brother being an asshole right now!

"Does it hurt?"

Anders just groaned as he grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head.

"Just want to make sure you are okay!" Ty says annoyed as he tries to pull the pillow away.

Anders gives in. "Bragi is sufficient in not making it hurt that bad! Can we now please leave it at that or do you want Bragi to come out and play?"

As he sees the look on Ty's face change he realizes his mistake, Fuck, Shit, goddammit!

"He's interested in me?"

"STOP! Right there!" Anders looks in horror at his brother. "We are not going to talk about this at all!"

Ty looks rather weirdly at Anders and for once he can't quite read what's going on inside his brothers head.

"Me or Hodr?"

Anders groans again as he grabs the pillow and pushes it as hard as he can on his face while mumbling trough it. "Does it fucking matter!"

"Please just answer it!" Ty tries again as he pulls on the pillow.

"I don't even know for sure, I always try to ignore Bragi or tell him off when he goes there!" Anders almost shouts at Ty as he lets the pillow go and he can't contain a smirk when it makes Ty fall back after suddenly nothing is holding the pillow back when he is pulling full force.

Ty quickly recovers and now holds the pillow away from Anders grabbing hands. "Just me or also our brothers?"

Anders hits him hard in the stomach but with Ty's abs it doesn't do much. "Nope, luckily not." He laughs. "I'm pretty sure Bragi feels about Ullr the same way I feel about Mike and I guess Axl isn't much to look at and Odin is to much for Bragi. So pretty safe there!" Happy that he can at least be honest about that!

"Olaf?" Ty asks then and Anders takes to long to answer and Ty smirks at him before he can tell a lie.

"He's our grandfather!" Ty laughs as he looks disgusting.

"Yes and you are my brother so shut up now you know how annoying my God is!"

Anders pulls the sheets over his head and tries his best to ignore Ty. He feels his brother lay back down next to him after he places Anders pillow back against the headboard.

It's quiet for a long time and Anders wonders if Ty has finally fallen asleep or if he is to disgusted with everything that Anders has revealed. Repositioning himself so his head is back on his pillow above the sheets he tries to relax his body and go to sleep. Hoping he can clear up this mess tomorrow or at least pretend none of this has happened.

Suddenly he feels the bed shift again as Ty rolls closer to him, he can feel his heart skip a beat as he tries his best to shut Bragi up before he starts up again but when he feels ice cold lips on his shoulder he almost jumps out of bed it Ty's arm wasn't holding him down.

"TY! What the FUCK!" He shouts at his brother, trying to twist away.

Ty looks at him, insecurity clear in his eyes. "I just thought, maybe you know."

"What?!"

"I think Hodr is kind of interested too." Ty confesses as he slowly relaxes his arm a little.

Anders is trying his best to focus and answer but now Bragi has seen a possibility, it's really hard to stop him. He can even feel his body respond to Bragi's enthusiasm.

"We are still brothers! Ty!" Closing his eyes to try and gain some control again.

The moment he feels Ty's lips again he knows he should have moved and jumped out of the bed when he had the chance but instead a soft moan escapes his lips. A fucking moan!

"I just thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad as we know each other."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Anders lets out in a whisper but he can't help and moan again when he feels Ty's hand slide over his chest.

"Ty, just... I can't stop..." Anders could feel his heart had started to race and his body had already accepted happily what was happening and he knew he would have a hard time stopping if Ty changed his mind now. He really didn't want to hurt his brother and what the fuck was his brother thinking! Had he done this before? Had he any idea how this works?

"Fine" he moaned as Ty's cold hand made its way under his shirt and was making his way back up trough his chest hair. "Just promise me, you let me be the bottom. I'm not sure I can...control Bragi! If he gets to top" He hissed as he felt Ty's cold fingers brush over his nipple. He knew he was doomed, he knew Bragi knew how he was feeling and knew he couldn't resist it anymore so he just relented. Fuck it all!

He rolled them over so he was on top of Ty, trying his best to keep Bragi calm now he was in charge and promising the god he would get Ty but only on Anders terms. That seemed to help and Bragi backed off a little.

It became clear Ty didn't have any experience at all when it came to men with the way he looked at his brother but Anders tried his best to guide Ty. He felt wrong kissing his brother on the mouth but was fine kissing anywhere else. And he took his brothers hand to place back on his body.

Ty seemed happy to explore Anders skin as he could feel cold hands slide underneath his shirt and Anders softly kissed Ty's jaw making his younger brother squirm underneath him. Bragi was happily purring along in his head as he let his own hands find their way in Ty's shirt and feel the cool skin underneath his fingers. It felt so weird, Ty was so cold to the touch but also weirdly electrifying his fingertips as he explored the cool skin.

As Ty let his fingers run over Anders nipple again he couldn't keep a moan in and push his hips against Ty making his brother moan back. Anders could feel his brothers body starting to respond to his movement as he could feel a tell tale bulge forming against his hip. His own body had already happily started that the moment Bragi had sensed action and it was nice to now release some of that pressure by pushing his hardened cock against his brothers.

That earned him another moan from his brother. "Are you really sure Ty?" Anders asked a final time just to make sure he couldn't be blamed afterwards. Ty only nodded and Anders sat back up pulling his own shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere next to his bed. Ty struggled a little with his own shirt as he was still laying on his back and being pinned down by Anders but in the end managed to send his own shirt after Ander's shirt.

Anders leans back down to now kiss Ty's exposed shoulder and letting his mouth and tongue explore the cold skin there. Somehow Ty doesn't feel as cold as before and slowly he makes his mouth go further down Ty's chest. He has to admit that compared to his hairy chest, Ty's chest actually feels rather nice and smooth and not very different from a woman as he lets his tongue run over his brother's nipple. It's better at least then all the other men Bragi was interested in!

He can hear Ty moan as he pays attention to one nipple as his fingers play with the other and he smiles to himself. Ty has stopped exploring him but he doesn't mind, he rather enjoys being in charge right now but he knows that at some point Bragi might try and take over if he continues that and he doesn't want that to happen with his brother.

Still for now he slowly follow Ty's abs down till he reaches Ty's pants and he can feel his brother shift underneath him. He looks up to see Ty has pushed himself up on his elbows and is looking down to see what Anders is doing.

Letting his fingers run over the outline of Ty's hard cock first he keeps his eyes locked on Ty's face and he can hear Bragi cheer when Ty's eyes close for a minute as he takes a shallow breath.

So far his brother seems okay with everything that is happening so Anders decides he can continue this without any problems as he lowers his mouth to run his lips over the soft fabric hiding his brothers member. Not that hiding is the correct term with how clearly Anders can see what lies beneath the fabric. He can hear Ty gasp as he uses a bit more force with his tongue before it turns into a deep moan.

"Have you done this before?" Ty suddenly asks as Anders starts to pull the elastic band down to get access to what Bragi so desperately wants.

"Yes." Anders smiles up at his brother as Ty lifts his hips a little to help him pull the pants down and off to join the shirts on the floor.

Anders just hovers above his brothers hips admiring his brother's private parts for a moment. Of course Ty is the manscaping type and he rather likes it. "Have you ever done this?  
...with a guy I mean." He quickly adds as he looks up at Ty.

Right as Ty answers no, Anders dives down and takes his brother hard cock all the way in his mouth. He does have to agree with Bragi that he has developed a talent for this and by the gasp and moan his brother lets out he's pretty sure Ty also agrees.

He starts slowly, just letting his tongue explore the shaft as he slowly makes his way up again. It's so weird, Ty is cold everywhere! Even his cock still feels cold in Anders mouth but luckily it's rather refreshing instead of his tongue getting frozen stuck to Ty's dick. He has to stifle a laugh at that idea and tries his best to focus again on what he was doing.

He keeps the head between his lips and let his tongue make a few circles around it before running it over the opening. He's glad he has a hold on Ty's hips because it's to much for his brother and he can feel Ty pushing his hips up while letting out another moan. At least he's not grabbing his hair to push down!

"Jesus Christ!... Anders!" Ty lets out when Anders does the same thing again.

Anders lets Ty's cock pop out of his mouth to ask Ty a question as he smirks. "Am I doing this the right way?"

"Fuck you!" Ty replies but the effect is lost when Anders swallows Ty down again in one go, hollowing his checks when he goes back up, making sure his tongue catches the opening again right when he pops the now leaking cock out of his mouth.

"In a minute, sweet brother of mine." He smirks at Ty as he lets one of his hands reach for Ty's balls and softly lets them roll between his fingers before bending down and taking Ty's cock back in his mouth. He loves how Ty squirms and moans underneath him and he's pretty sure Bragi is singing or something in his mind.

When Ty suddenly grabs a hold on his hair Anders quickly pulls off even though Ty tries to push down. "Nope! Don't want you to come already!"

Ty's eyes are glassed over as Anders pushes his own pants off to toss them off the bed and moves up to kiss Ty's neck before reaching over for his night stand. His fingers find lube and a condom just by muscle memory and as he settles back down he can see Ty's pupils are blown wide but his face looks a bit worried.

"Ever done anal?" Anders asks pretty sure he knows the answer even before Ty's unsure shaking head.

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing. You can't really hurt me if you do what I tell you."

Putting some lube on his fingers he reaches back to rub it around his anus before pushing his fingers in a few times to be sure it won't chafe. He knows he doesn't need to prepare anymore like he had to in the beginning now he knows how to relax so it doesn't hurt.

He hands the condom to Ty who still looks at him with doubt filled eyes. "You do know how to put on a condom, right?

Ty lets out an annoyed huff but starts to open the package. Anders grabs one of the pillow to lay his hips on as he lays down on his stomach and spreads his legs but when his brother doesn't move he looks back at Ty.

"You go between my legs Ty, or do you really need a full set of instructions?" But when he sees even more doubt on Ty's face he takes a deep breath. "Sorry, Bragi is impatient. It really is fine, just take it slow when you push in and listen to me okay."

This seems to help Ty who now takes his place between Anders legs. Bragi would rather be fucked on his back but Anders isn't sure he could handle that with Ty or if his brother would be comfortable with that. So doggystyle it was, way easier for beginners anyway.

"Go ahead Ty" Anders encourages as he can feel Ty hesitate when he presses his cock against Anders opening.

Relaxing his body is easy now and he can feel the head of Ty's cock slip in. Anders moans softly as Bragi is finally happy now he's being filled. Ty stops for a second.

"Don't stop just keep pushing in till I tell stop." Anders encourages and Ty listens as he starts pushing in again.

Anders will never tell anyone that he actually likes this feeling now, slowly being filled up and stretched and he can feel his breathing become erratic.

Finally he can feel Ty's hip against his own. "Stop... for a second" he lets out in a ragged breath.

"You okay?" He can hear worry in Ty's voice.

"Yes, just my body getting used to the sensation, especially since you feel cold inside me."

He knew Ty would feel cold inside him but this was still weird!

"Okay you can move now." He lets out and as Ty pulls out a little and then snaps his hips forwards in a shallow thrust he can't help but moan. Dammit his brother felt good!

Ty is encouraged with every moan Anders makes and soon enough Ty finds a rhythm when Anders suddenly pushes back till he is on his knees. It gives Ty more access to push in deeper and harder and as Anders angles his body a little he suddenly sees stars as Ty hits his sweet spot. He can't really explain how good it feels when someone pounds his prostate but with Ty's cold cock thrusting against it makes it even more surreal. He has trouble holding himself in the right position but then he can feel Ty's cold hands grab hold of his hips and he can tell Ty has gotten the idea now.

His whole body is tensing up from the overload of sensations and his own cock is leaking badly already. Ty isn't holding back anymore and Anders doesn't dare reach between his own legs to grab his cock for release, afraid they will lose their balance.

Then he feels weird cold spots all over his body and as he opens his eyes he realizes it's snowing in his bedroom.

He can feel Ty's fingers dig into his hips and somehow they don't feel as cold anymore.  
Gasping for breath as Ty keeps pounding he can feel his balls draw up and he wonders for a second when suddenly his body tenses before his orgasm hits him hard. He's never been able to come without touching himself when someone fucks him. But his whole world goes black for a second and he feels his muscles spasm.

He can hear Ty moan loudly and he's pretty sure his brother felt him clench and come right at that moment as well.

They are both breathing loudly as they come down from their orgasm high and Anders can feel Ty slowly pull his softening cock out making Anders spasm a little at the weird sensation.

Taking a second to pull himself together, Anders pushes himself up, pulling the pillowcase off the pillow as it is all soiled now anyway and uses the case to wipe away his come that had landed against his stomach.

He can feel Ty rummage behind him and get off the bed to throw away the condom.

"You alright Anders?" Ty softly asks as Anders lays back down on his side of the bed, with his pillow now without a protective case on it.

"I'm fine" he murmurs as he pulls the covers over himself pretending he's just sleepy.

He can feel Ty settle next to him again and this time his brother stays quiet till he finally starts to snore softly.

Anders isn't sure what to do now. What has he done?

He has let one of his brothers fuck him! Okay maybe he had wanted it and he didn't think Ty had minded. He had been the one to offer it in the first place. But deep down he knew this had been very wrong!

If Mike ever found this out... or Axl. He was pretty sure he was dead!

And had Ty really wanted this to happen, or had it been the alcohol? Or maybe he had accidentally let Bragi out without realizing it.

Ty was going to hate him!

He could feel his body becoming heavy and even though his mind was still spinning his body forced him to close his eyes and slip into sleep. The last thing he thought, maybe it had all been a dream...


	2. YouCannotHideFromReality

The first things Anders noticed when he woke up was that his bedroom was colder then usual, like he had left a window open during winter. He could just make out the soft sunlight of dawn coming trough a small gap of his curtains and his window was definitely closed!

It didn't take long for realization kicking in, why his room was so much colder then it usually was. A cold shiver ran down his spine as the events of last night came flooding back in and he slowly turned around to see if it hadn't been an alcohol induced nightmare!

He wasn't surprised to find Ty sleeping peacefully next to him, the cold had been a dead giveaway but he still had to suppress the urge to quickly jump out of bed.

Contemplating what was the best strategy he carefully slipped out of the bed, grabbing some clothes he silently made his way out of his bedroom.

It was a lot warmer in his living room and he quickly dressed himself even though his head felt like someone was busy trying to drill a hole trough his skull. He shouldn't have had so much to drink last night! Well, he had been planning to get drunk but he shouldn't have done it with Ty around. He knew how hard it was to control Bragi when he was drunk, had he accidentally used Bragi on his own brother? Was that even possible? He knew it didn't work on Mike but that didn't mean it wouldn't work on all gods? Maybe his powers were increasing because he used them so often?

He stumbled to the kitchen where on automated pilot he found the strips of paracetamol he kept conveniently in one of the drawers in his kitchen. Popping two out he filled a glass with water and throwing the two pills in his mouth as he so often had before he quickly swallowed them away, drinking the whole glass of water. He should have done this yesterday before bed!

He was about to throw the strip back into the drawer when he stopped. Popping two more pills out he threw the strip back and closed the drawer. Filling another glass with water he snuck back into the bedroom and carefully placed it on the bedside table next to his sleeping brother.

Being honest he hardly ever did this for any of the girls he brought home but if he had used Bragi on Ty then this was the least he could do. He still hoped Ty had been drunk enough to erase his memories of last night but Anders was pretty sure that wasn't the case.

Quickly exiting the bedroom and grabbing his keys he almost sprinted down the stairs as he closed the apartment door softly behind him. He had escaped!

But now he was sitting in his car it all felt so stupid, sneaking out maybe he should have stayed and talked to Ty? Try and smooth things over with him or even try and use Bragi on him to make sure he forgot...

Or at least try and make sure Ty wouldn't run straight to Mike, who wouldn't think twice to come and hunt his asshole of a brother down and kill him. Maybe he should just make a run for it, drive to the airport and take the next flight out of here. Then again trying to outrun the god of the hunt was impossible and he was pretty sure Mike wouldn't be stopped wherever Anders ran to.

Maybe Ty would be to scared to go to Mike. That was basically his only hope right now that Ty would blame himself and would keep it all to himself. Anders starts the car and drives off, he's not sure at first where to go except to his office, he has to go to work today anyway so he can just as well be early for a change.

The drive to his office is short, just fifteen minutes as he parks his car in his spot and he makes his way into the building. Everything is still locked up which isn't a surprise with how early it is and he flicks on the light switch it takes a few seconds for all the light to blink on.

Looking around he sees the clock, it's only 5:30 in the morning! You have early and really early but this is the middle of the night for him, sometimes this is actually the time he rolls into bed to actually sleep.

Turning around he locks the doors again, making his way to his desk he flicks on the desk light before going back to turn off the big lights. If Ty comes looking for him at least he will think no one is here. He makes his way into the small kitchenette, it takes him a few minutes to locate everything and get the bloody machine to work but he sighs when he finally hears the coffeemaker come to life and the first few drop of the black gold starts to pour into his cup. He's never made coffee at the office, that's what Dawn always does but he can hardly call her to come to the office because he has no clue how to work the machine. Never mind how he could possible explain why he isn't at home. "Sorry Dawn, I accidentally slept with my brother Ty who you have a crush on and now I am to scared to find out how he will kill me, if you or Mike don't beat him to it."

Walking back to his desk with his coffee in hand he sits down and turns on his computer. He isn't sure what to do now but he still has some designs to make for the dog food people so he decides he can just as well start on that.

The designs turn out actually pretty damn well! He's surprised how productive he is this early in the morning, maybe he should come in this early more often! He opens up one of the other accounts he has a pitch for next week for a company selling special lighting for people with sleeping problems and it doesn't take him long to get a few good ideas for a great marketing campaign.

He is so busy working he never heard someone unlocking the door till he almost jumps out of his chair when the lights suddenly go on. "Jesus!" He yelps as his heart skips a beat before it starts to pump like he is running a marathon.

"Oh my god!" Dawn surprised outburst as she almost drops everything she was holding. "Anders! What are you doing her!"

"I work here Dawn! It's my company!" He knows he sounds angry instead of annoyed but he's still doing his best to calm down so he can't help being upset.

"I know! But you are never in early and the door was still locked and all the lights were off. You scared the shit out of me!" Dawn snapped back. "What are you doing here so early!"

"Could ask the same about you!" Anders snapped back.

"It's 8:00. I always get here at 8, because that's when my job starts!" Dawn put the box and her handbag on her desk as she makes her way over to him. "But that still doesn't explain what you are doing here."

"I just couldn't sleep and I knew I still had a ton of work to finish so I decided to just come in early."

The look Dawn was giving him made it clear she wasn't buying anything he had just said so he just turned his screen so she could see his outline for the campaign.

She looked over it for a few moments before looking back at him looking mildly impressed. "Maybe you should have trouble sleeping more often."

Anders just rolled his eyes as he turned his screen back. "I also finished the ads for the dog food people so if you can take a look later and see if you can find any mistakes I may have made."

"I will... shall I make some coffee first?"

Anders looked up and instead of seeing a happy Dawn as he finally did his job for once he saw a worried Dawn look at him.

Smiling at her to make her less worried. "That would be perfect Dawn!" As she turned around he smiled before calling after her. "Did you bring any of those perfect cupcakes with you that you make? Haven't had breakfast yet and I don't want to leave my desk or I might loose whatever it is that is making me work today!"

Dawn had looked back at him and rolled her eyes as he smiled like an idiot at her. "Sure!" She answered as she grabs the box from her desk and disappears into the kitchenette.

Working makes him forget about last night and the steady supply of coffee and baked goods from Dawn keep him busy all morning. The surprise on Dawn's face for the quality he delivers for a change is rather amusing too to be honest.

He's in the middle of the last outline for the online campaign when he suddenly hears Dawn greet someone, making his head snap up in fear.

"Good morning Ty, what brings you here so early?" Dawns chipper voice fills his office.

"I'm here to see my brother." Ty's serious tone doesn't bode well that he forgot the whole thing.

"Not sure you should disturb him as he is finally working for a change!" Dawn half whispers and Anders does his best to pretend he's looking at something on his screen.

"It's important." Ty answers. "Family stuff."

"Okay, just try and keep it brief."

He can see from the corner of his eyes, the dark figure of his brother making his way over.

"Hey, can we talk?" His brothers anxious voice is just barely above a whisper.

"Sorry, I'm busy." Anders replies quickly, not taking his eyes of his screen.

"Don't give me that shit, you are avoiding me." Ty snaps back.

Anders turns his screen to show he is really working. "Like I said, I'm really busy. Maybe later?"

"Fine, be that way!"

Anders is half expecting Ty to storm off but instead, Ty takes a few steps and drops himself on the couch. "I'll wait!"

Fuck! Of course Ty will not just walk away from this and Anders isn't sure he wants Dawn to be here in case they explode at each other. He keeps working at his design but with Ty sitting right next to him and staring, he can't focus anymore! Especially now the room is slowly getting colder.

He jumps up. "Fine, I need lunch anyway!"

Ty actually smiles evilly at him and Anders just hopes Ty isn't planning on freezing him to death somewhere. Maybe they should go somewhere public. Then again, they are just as likely to start a huge fight and try and explain that to anyone.

"I'm going for lunch Dawn!" He calls as he walks past her desk. Ty following him closely as they leave his office and get out of the building.

Anders is making his way to his car when Ty stops him. "We'll take my car!" He commands and Anders stops to think what to do, if he's driving he will be able to decide where they end up but starting a row now will make Dawn come out.

Shrugging he turns to go to Ty's work van and climbs in, wishing against all hope that Ty isn't planning anything.

As they drive trough the streets it takes Anders a few minutes to figure out that they aren't going to Mike's bar and he sits back to relax. At least Ty hasn't told Mike what happened yet but as he passes another familiar corner, new dread sets in.

"Are we going to your place?" Anders asks, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, we can talk there." Ty replies and the tone makes Anders heart drop, maybe he has told Mike and they are all waiting for him there!

As they pull up to Ty's house, Anders heart is racing so fast he is scared he might have a heart attack but as he looks at the parking spaces he doesn't see his brothers cars there. Then again they may have parked elsewhere so he doesn't run off.

Following his younger brother, he tried to look confident but was failing miserably.

"I know, you probably don't want to be alone with me right now but I think we really need to talk about what happened." Ty suddenly said as he opened his front door.

"We could just forget about it." Anders sighed as he hesitated for a moment before going trough Ty's front door that his brother was holding open for him.

The house was empty and Anders took a deep breath as he tried to get his anxiety under control. They were alone so Mike didn't know yet probably and maybe he could talk things trough with Ty and they could just go back to what they are. Brothers.

Turning around he looked at his brother Ty who seemed just as nervous as he was.

"You want something to drink? Thee, coffee?"

"Alcohol please." Anders replied. They needed something to relax them just a little.

"Wine, beer?"

"Maybe something stronger?"

He watched as Ty pulled out one of Anders vodka bottles he had given Ty a long time ago.

"Perfect" Anders replied as his brother held it up. Trying to ignore the irony that that same bottle had gotten them into this mess in the first place.

Anders sat down on one of the barstools as he watched Ty try and find the right glasses and pouring them their drinks.

Ty hands him a glass and then sits down next to him with and empty barstool between them.

They are quiet as they drink and just stare at the bottle, the tabletop, the kitchen, except each other. As Anders is trying to find the courage to say something, Ty actually beats him to it.

"I'm sorry."

Anders tries his best to figure out why Ty is sorry, he can think of a million reasons! For making him come here and talk? For coming to him last night? For having Anders for a brother?

"What are you sorry about?" He asks eventually. He tries to make his voice sound caring but he knows he is failing at that when he sees his brothers face.

"For what I did last night." Ty whispers back, avoiding Anders eyes.

Anders does his best to try and figure out why Ty was sorry for what he did last night? He had nothing to be sorry about! It was all his own fault. Now he is at a loss for words and he just stares at his brother.

It isn't till he notices the room temperature dropping quickly that he finds some words.

"It's not your fault, Ty." Anders starts but he gets cut off by Ty.

"Don't do that Anders. Don't pretend that what I did wasn't wrong."

Now Anders is even more confused! Why is Ty so sure he was in the wrong, had he forgotten something because he was drunk?

"Ty, don't take this the wrong way... but why do you think you were doing something wrong?"

Ty's eyes snapped to Anders and disbelieve formed on his face. "I... You know."

Not much else was coming forward and Anders wasn't sure what his brother was trying to say at all. "I thought you were mad at me." Anders said as he took a drink.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm me, I'm always the one who does this stupid shit. I'm your older brother and I couldn't even stop myself with you!" Anders, slamming down his glass and grabbing the bottle again to fill his glass again.

"But... I forced you?!" Ty stammered.

"Forced me? Why would you think that?" Anders took a big sip from his drink.

"You told me remember, that Bragi sometimes took control so he could get what he wants."

Anders rolled his eyes.

"You only did what we did because of Bragi and I knew that and I still did and I was drunk and I didn't think and then."

"Stop!" Anders said standing up abruptly. Quickly finishing his drink off and walking towards the front door. "Just Stop Okay Ty!" Shaking his head to try and keep his mind Bragi free. "What happened, happened and apparently we are both feeling bad about it. So let's just forget this ever happened and leave it at that! Okay?!"

Anders was halted just as he reached the door by a cold hand on his shoulder. "Please Anders!? We need to talk about this!"

"WHY?!" Anders hadn't meant to raise his voice but he had never been good at handling emotions or any difficult situation and all he wanted to do right now was run away as fast as he could.

"Because we just should! You shouldn't have to deal with what Bragi makes you do just like I shouldn't have to deal with Hodr. We need to figure things out and I don't want to feel like I just ruined our only chance at being normal brothers." Ty looked at Anders pleadingly.

"We will never be normal Ty! Not only because of this God shit but also because of our fucking parents and our own stupid choices!"

"Just please, lets talk!" Ty tried again.

Anders threw his hands up and groaned as he stomped over to the couch, letting himself fall back on it. "Fine! Just no crying!"

Ty carefully sat down next to him. "Alright I'll try and restrain myself."

Anders just rolls his eyes. "So talk."

"Uhm... Okay." Ty starts before getting up again to grab their glasses and the bottle before sitting down and pouring two new shots.

"Just, we both think we did something wrong which well I guess then maybe we should tell each other why we think that. What makes you think you did something wrong?"

Anders shrugged as he grabbed his drink. "Because we are two brothers who had sex, I'm the older one and I am Bragi's vessel so maybe I used him on you or something."

Ty took a sip of his drink. "Well yes, the brother thing is something that makes things a bit weird.."

"A bit?"

"Yes, a bit! It's not like I can get you pregnant or anything. But that's beside the point I was trying to make! Just because you are my older brother, that doesn't mean you are to blame for what happened and let's not forget about who did what! And we both know Bragi doesn't work on Hodr so you are not to blame!"

"Mike will see it that way!" Anders snorted.

"Is that what scares you?"

"Mike doesn't scare me but I could do without his accusations." Anders conceded.

"I won't tell Mike what happened unless you want me to."

"Well I know that now." Anders pushes himself up a little. "So what do you think you did wrong beside the brother thing?"

"I basically pushed you to give in to Bragi, didn't I?"

"Not really, I knew what I was doing! I could have stopped."

"Could you really? Would Bragi have let you leave after I offered? I was just lonely and I can't have sex that easily with anyone and I was drunk and I basically raped you!"

Anders could feel the cold growing rapidly. "Hey! Calm down Ty! You didn't rape me okay!"

He pulled Ty close to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't think that! Okay. I did continue willingly and not just to appease Bragi." Anders laughed at Ty's doubting eyes. "Really! I was actually a bit glad it wasn't some guy I didn't like at all for a change. But someone I actually can talk to and not feel used and dirty."

"We are both a mess aren't we?" Ty laughed as he hugged Anders back.

"Yes, that we are!".

They broke apart again to grab their drinks and sit back trying their best not to make things awkward again.

"Can I ask about Bragi?" Ty asks as he watches Anders take a sip.

"Sure."

"Do you hear him all the time?"

"Nah, just when he wants something, and sometimes it feels like he is asleep or something."

"So, do you hear him now?"

"He's not really talking right now... but I do feel he's there. Hard to explain really, don't you have that with Hodr?"

Ty takes a sip of his own drink as he tries to find the words to describe what he feels.

"Mostly I feel when he is awake or aware. I can feel his emotions mostly because they affect my own too. When he is upset I am more easily upset and when he is happy then it's easier for me to be happy."

"Yeah I know, Bragi is either horny or mad at me." Anders replies as he takes a sip before continuing. "I do think I affect him too. If I'm interested in someone then Bragi will follow and if I hate someone then he does that too. Which then makes me hate that person even more."

Anders stares at his glass for a moment before smiling at Ty. "It's a vicious circle sometimes."

Ty nods. "So, can Bragi take over totally?"

"Yeah, except he can't speak or something I think. He never spoke when he did take over so."

"Aren't you scared of that happening again?"

"A little but it takes a lot of energy apparently because after the few times he did, he would be dormant for a few weeks."

"That is actually nice. Is that why he was willing to make this deal with you?"

"Yeah I guess so. So does Hodr ever take over?"

"Only when I get really angry that I can't control him and he lashes out, but I always think he does that for me."

They both take another sip. "Weird actually that we never talked about this." Anders says as he sets down his empty glass.

"Maybe we should all talk about this! I'm pretty sure the others also have their own issues with their Gods. It might help all of us."

"Yeah Maybe."

Anders watches as Ty takes out his phone and starts typing.

"What are you doing?"

Ty looks up from his phone as he hits send and Anders can feel his own phone buzz. "I just send you all a text to meet up tonight for dinks at Mike's place so we can talk."

"Couldn't you have asked me that?"

"Nope, because you would have backed out the moment I told you my plan and now you can't!"

Anders shakes his head. "I still can! Maybe I will just not show up."

Ty raises his eyebrow. "You wouldn't!"

"Maybe." Anders teases back as he smiles at Ty.

Ty gives him a shove, making Anders shove him back. It doesn't take the two long before they are back to their usual playful strength test they used to have as kids.

Anders has to concede that his brother Ty is stronger then him, which isn't a surprise with how much Ty works out compared to Anders never doing anything physical beside sex. Ty finally manages to pin Anders down on the couch and after a bit of a struggle Anders has to give up. Then Bragi whispers something and on impulse Anders reacts. He lifts his head and kisses Ty passionately.

He had expected his brother to jump off of him when he did that but was surprised when Ty did the complete opposite. Ty kissed back, softly at first but soon enough they were fighting for dominance in their kiss. Something Anders easily won especially with Bragi egging him on. His hands that had been trying to push and shove at his brother earlier were now exploring his brothers body.

Ty grinds his hips against Anders, making the other moan as his body reacts happily to the sensation. His hands quickly find his brothers ass and he uses them to repeat the grinding. It doesn't take long before they are both panting together and they have to break their kissing to get some oxygen.

He can feel his brothers erection clearly now and Ty's desperation is becoming very apparent as his movements become more erratic. Feeling his brother getting close makes his own body react just as quickly and as he feels his brothers motion turn to shocking thrusts as he comes, it sends him over the edge as well.

Anders closes his eyes. Fuck! He just did it again! What the fuck is wrong with him.

He feels his brother sit up and he quickly covers his face with his hands. He's not sure why... maybe to protect himself, incase his brother will hit him. Or maybe because he wants to hide from the reality that he just humped his brother!

"Anders?" He hears his brother say but he just shakes his head.

"Anders! Don't do that! We both did this!" He can feel his brother pull at one of his arms.

"Really Ty! What is wrong with us!"

His brother sighs and Anders slowly lowers his hands, rubbing them over his face. "Maybe we should ask Olaf that." Ty offers.

"You really think I want to have that conversation with out grandfather?"

"Do you have any better idea?!" Ty snaps back as he lets himself fall back against the couch, crushing Anders leg against the pillows.

Anders stares at the ceiling for a while before whispering. "Can't we make it cryptic?"

Ty shrugs. "Sure."

Anders looks at his brother, he knows he's doomed. "Can I borrow one of your pants?"

Ty laughs as he gets up. "I'll go find one."

Anders is shouting at Bragi as he watches Ty leave but his brother can't hear him. Somehow Bragi is just ignoring him too. Fucking bastard!


End file.
